Soledad desconsolada
by NynyRed
Summary: ahora que quedo solo en este mundo, ya nada tiene sentido. Quiero dejarlo de una vez. OneShot. Kyle POV


**Dios Mio! Ando muy estresada, primero: la profesora de español nos puso a leer un libro ENTERO de un cuento de un escritor famoso (aunque debo admitir que me apasiona demasiado leer, escribir y hasta hablar conmigo misma). Y esa profesora se la tiene agarrada conmigo (diciendo que soy una chismosa, cosa que es mentira porque yo soy una persona seria, no me gustan los chismes y ni siquiera me meto en los asuntos de los adultos). Y bueno, pues siguiendo a lo de mi cirugía y el hablado (visite a una doctora y me recomendó que lo mejor era hacerme una cirugía de las piernas este año) y que mejorara mi hablado porque yo suelo sacar mucho la lengua cuando hablo (siempre se burlan de mi por eso).**

**Pero bueno, volviendo al tema de este fic. Es un pequeño OneShot que se me ocurrió en el camino cuando iba leyendo el libro que la profesora de español nos dejo como tarea leerlo. Así que espero no aburrir a nadie.**

* * *

><p><strong>SOLEDAD DESCONSOLADA<strong>

Las horas pasaban y nada que llegabas. Ahora me sumerjo en un mar de la depresión y la tristeza. Me prometiste que ibas a regresar por mi pero sin embargo, nunca lo hiciste.

Ahora me pregunto, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste así nada mas?. Si sabias perfectamente lo que sentía por ti. ¿Acaso no te di lo suficiente como para que vengas a romperme el corazón de esta manera tan cruel y amargada?.

Eric. Yo amo demasiado a Eric Cartman, debo admitir que en sus últimos años de ausencia. Me hacia demasiada falta su compañía, aun recuerdo aquella vez cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto. El me había prometido que no se tardaría demasiado de llegar de su inesperado viaje.

El siempre me había comentado que su gran sueño era viajar a Paris, cosa que hizo pero nunca me imagine que fuera tan egoísta y tan desquiciado como para dejarme abandonado. ¿Acaso había sido solo un juego para el?

No puedo soportar mas este hoyo negro que invade completamente mi corazón. Ahora mismo me encuentro caminando por el sendero de una de las calles mas oscuras y peligrosas de todo South Park. Me importa poco lo que me hagan, ya nada tiene sentido. Si tu no estas aquí, ya mi mundo queda vacio. Y creo que hasta mi corazón ya ha dejado una notoria huella en el camino.

Las cosas cambian, y sabemos que tenemos que mirar a nuevos horizontes. Eso era lo que siempre mi abuelo y unos que otros familiares míos me aconsejaban. Nunca le hice caso a aquel consejo tan fuera de onda, en realidad, nunca lo tuve en cuenta.

Pero ahora que Cartman me ha dejado, por fin pude abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que no todo es rosa. A veces hay que enfrentar las cosas, tal y como son, seria una estupidez esperar a tu supuesto "Príncipe azul" o a "Tú verdadero amor" por el simple hecho que en la jodida realidad, eso ni siquiera existe, ni nunca existió.

Me alegro mucho por mi amado porque el si pudo hacer sus sueños realidad y consiguió por fin la oportunidad de viajar a Paris. Pero nunca me imagine que su viaje fuera tan largo, seguramente ya me habrá olvidado. Eso casi siempre sucede, tus parejas te engañan, te son infieles o simplemente prometen cosas que saben que nunca van a cumplir. Todo el mundo es hipócrito, desconfiado, toda la gente vive en soledad con miles de gotas de amargura y dolor en sus rostros.

Apenas ayer me había fijado en que mi mejor amigo Stan, se había ido de caza con su tío. Yo, por supuesto, estaba demasiado entusiasmado porque el me había dicho que traería la comida lo mas pronto posible. Pero a medida que pasaban las horas, miraba el reloj demasiado angustiado, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras me carraspeaba fuertemente la cabeza. Mi impaciencia no había podido más, así que había decidido salir un rato para ver el paisaje, aguantando el hambre en mis tripas.

Me sorprendí demasiado cuando había visto una carta de mi buen amigo Stan tirada en el tronco de un viejo árbol. Yo, demasiado ansioso y curioso por saber lo que decía la famosa carta. Abrí el sobre y comencé a leerla, mis lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas a medida que la iba leyendo. Ahora todo tenia sentido después de todo. Y la carta decía lo siguiente:

"Querido Kyle…

"Lamento decirte que mi tío y yo hemos muerto, mientras intentábamos dispararle a una cabra que no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro, mi tío erróneamente me había disparado en mi abdomen y enseguida, caí al frio suelo, muriendo al instante"

"Sabia que eso iba a pasar, por eso me había tomado la molestia de escribirte esta carta, mi muerte ya estaba pronosticada después de todo, perdón por haberte hecho falsas ilusiones de la caza y la comida, en verdad lo lamento demasiado"

"Había escrito esta carta minutos antes de salir de caza. Si estas leyendo esto, ahora estoy muerto… y mi tío también. Ambos nos encontramos en este preciso momento en el cielo. Pero nunca olvides que siempre te llevare en mi corazón"

"Atentamente: Stan Marsh, tu mejor amigo"

Ya mi mundo no tenia sentido. Había quedado completamente solo en este pueblo. Ya no quería ver el atardecer. Kenny había muerto semanas antes que Stan. La policía le había disparado constantes veces en su pecho.

Ahora que estoy solo en este mundo. He decidido mejor dejarlo de una vez por todas. Así que cojo una pistola que se encontraba en uno de los cajones de mi mesa de noche, aprieto el gatillo contra mi pecho y…. ya la vida se me hizo corta. Solo recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos para jamás volver a despertar.

Estoy muerto. Pero por fin descansado en paz.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Si, lo se, una mierda de OneShot pero fue lo único así rápido que se me inspiro mientras leía el famoso libro (que además esta muy interesante xD).<strong>

**Hasta la próxima ;)**

**Sweet-Honey**


End file.
